Liason Lullaby
by notenoughlove
Summary: This is a one-shot idea that I got from my daughter watching Youtube. She is watching Liason with her favorite country songs. This is my story of Liason and Whiskey Lullaby. I don't own the characters from GH or the song, "Whiskey Lullaby". I hope you enjoy this. Please keep your tissues near by.


My daughter was watching YouTube with Liason and her favorite country songs. One of the songs was Whiskey Lullaby by Brad Paisley and Allison Krauss. I have always loved that video and I thought it would make a great One-Shot. So for another sad story, which I am kind of liking lately since the writers at GH have made me a bit upset. I do not own the characters at GH, they belong ABC. I also don't own the song Whiskey Lullaby. I hope you enjoy it.

Elizabeth had been going out with a couple of different guys when she first came to Port Charles. The one man that always seemed to understand her and want better for her was Jason Morgan. He was her best friend, Emily's brother but more than that he was a very good friend to her.

Jason, when he first met Elizabeth loved the fact that she was different the most of the women that he knew. She was special because she knew what she wanted and went after it. She was not afraid to try new things or go after her dreams. He wanted to be more like that but because of who he worked for and what he did for a living it was hard for him to put her where he needed her. It would be selfish of him to want to marry someone who was so free-spirited as Elizabeth. He needed someone that could blend in to his world more and so he asked his boss to give him an assignment out of the country. Working for Sonny, Jason could work anywhere and he wanted to be far away from Elizabeth because he wanted her to find someone who could make her happy.

"Elizabeth, I wanted to be the first to tell you that I have accepted a job in Italy. I will be gone for a while but I want you to know how important you are to me. I hope when I get back that we can find a way to be together again. I want you to know how much I love you. Please don't forget that."

Elizabeth was stunned. She had heard from Emily that he wanted to leave Port Charles because he was afraid of falling deeper into love with her. She just thought that he would always be there for her and that he would someday realize that they were meant to be.

"I love you Jason. I want you to know that. I can't promise that I will wait for you or that I will even be here when you get back. I have always wanted to travel and especially to Italy and that is where you are going. Have a safe journey. I will keep you in my prayers."

Jason left that night and he said a prayer every day for the two of them to find a way back to each other. He loved living in Italy and he made a great amount of contacts for Elizabeth. He talked to his sister and she told him that Elizabeth was still in town. She worked at Kelly's as a waitress but also had a side job working in the gallery downtown. She still loved to paint and was hoping to see Jason when he came home.

Elizabeth heard from Emily that Jason was coming back in a few weeks. He wanted to surprise her but Emily told him that it wouldn't be fair to do that. Sonny's brother, Ric heard about the golden boy coming home and he was obsessed with Elizabeth. He didn't want Jason anywhere near her. She had been working at his gallery that he owned and was being secretly poisoned. He had someone put in a new water filter that only Elizabeth drank from. She was his administrative assistant and had her own office. The water cooler was in her office for her use only. She used the water to make her tea, coffee or just her plain water. He had been drugging her without her knowledge and was about to turn the juice up on her before Jason came home.

Emily realized that something was wrong with Elizabeth. She tried to get Elizabeth to go out with the girls a few times in the past month but the only thing that Elizabeth wanted to do was go home. She hardly talked to anyone and when she did, it was like she had no emotions at all. Ric liked her like that because he could talk her into doing anything he liked. He decided that they needed to get married before Jason came home and that was when Emily knew that there was something really wrong with her.

The wedding took place a few days before Jason was to come home. He was so excited about seeing her but with their phone calls, he realized that she wasn't the same. He hoped that he was wrong and could talk some sense into her.

"Ric, I don't want to get married to you. I don't love you, I love Jason. I have told you that and you still keep thinking that I will do anything that you say." Ric realized that he was going to have to do something big if he wanted to keep her under his thumb. He just wasn't sure what to do.

He decided to set Elizabeth up and make her think that she stole money from the gallery that he owned. He would promise to protect her but she would have to marry him for Ric to not press charges. He found someone that he could buy that would look like Elizabeth and deposit $500,000 into her account. Then she would leave the area and Elizabeth would look like she did it. It was something that Ric knew would work but he didn't realize exactly the price that everyone would pay for his treachery.

"Elizabeth, honey you didn't have to steal money from the gallery. I would have given you the money with no problem. You have to give me the money back before the other shareholders find out." Elizabeth was totally clueless about what he was talking about. She had been in a fog for a while now and she wanted to get out but now she was trapped in some strange game and she was scared.

"I don't know what you are talking about. I didn't take any of your money. I would never do that. Why are you saying that?"

"The bank called me to tell me about your deposit. It is for over $500,000. I know that you have been having problems concentrating and I can make this all go away. I just need for you to give me back the money and then for you to marry me. No one else will ever know. I promise you that." Elizabeth told him yes but she had to talk to Jason first before doing that. At first Ric said no but then he decided that what could Jason do to him anyway if he was protecting Elizabeth.

Jason showed up in town the next day. He was so excited about seeing Elizabeth that he went right to her studio apartment. She was nervously waiting for him. She wanted to be with him so badly but knew that it could only be one time.

"Jason, before we talk about anything, I just want to feel you in my arms. I have missed you so much and I want to be with you right now." Jason thought that she was a little off but she wanted what he wanted so he was all set for it.

The two of them made love like they were the only two people on earth. She made he feel so alive but at the same time, she seemed so sad. He wanted to make things better for them but was confused on how to make it better.

"Jason, I want you to know that I love you and I would not be doing this to you if I could avoid it. Ric said that I embezzled $500,000 from the gallery. I know that I didn't do it but the money was in my account and the clerk said I was the one that put the money in there. I know that I have not been feeling like myself but I know that I could never do that. I don't even know what I would do with that kind of money. I am so scared but Ric said if I married him that he would make it all go away. I don't want to marry him but I am trapped."

Jason was shocked that this was happening. He knew that Ric had somehow set her up but was not sure how to fix it. "I will find a way for you to get out of this but you have to trust me. The first thing is for you to do what Ric wants you to do but I will find out how the money got there and then you can divorce him. It will all be alright, I promise."

Elizabeth and Jason made love one more time and Jason walked out the door. Ric had been watching Elizabeth but did not know about them making love. As soon as Jason left, Ric knocked on Elizabeth's door. "Are you ready to marry me? I promise you that I will make you happy."

The evening, Ric and Elizabeth were married by the justice of the peace right outside of Port Charles. The money was put back into the account for the gallery. Ric wanted Elizabeth to stay home and take care of their place and be his wife in every way.

A few months after Elizabeth and Jason getting together, Elizabeth found out that she was pregnant. Jason was no closer to getting her away from Ric and Ric loved it. He knew that he was trying to help Elizabeth but it wasn't working. When Elizabeth found out that she was pregnant she was over the moon. Ric had to stop drugging her because of the baby. He didn't know that it could be Jason's baby.

Elizabeth went to the doctor's and found out something weird about her bloodwork. She had to take some counter medication to get rid of the side effects from the medication that Ric had been giving her. The baby was fine and so was she. Jason started to grow weary and he seemed so sad all the time. He started drinking more and he didn't want to be around anyone anymore. Elizabeth felt like the fog was finally clearing and had a paternity test taken to find out if Jason or Ric was the father.

Elizabeth found out that Jason was the father. She had asked Emily if she had seen Jason, that she had to tell him that she was having his baby. Emily told her that Jason was not in a good way and she should stay away from him.

Elizabeth knew that she was going to be able to pull him out of his depression. She went to his penthouse and knocked on the door. No one had seen or heard from Jason in a couple of days. Elizabeth, asked if she could at least leave him a note. She wanted to tell him how much she loved him and that the baby was his.

Francis, opened the door and they both saw Jason immediately. Francis saw that the place was a mess and that Jason was dead. He had been drinking non-stop since he saw that she was pregnant with Ric's baby. He didn't want to live without her. Elizabeth passed out from both the grief of Jason dying and knowing that she would never have her happy ending with him.

Elizabeth woke up in General Hospital. She had just found out that she had lost both Jason and her unborn child. Elizabeth was inconsolable. She didn't care if she lived or died at that point. Ric thought it was just over losing the baby because no one told him about her finding Jason.

Ric was very happy about Jason's death. He felt that he could breathe again and that Elizabeth would come out of this depression she had and be his. Elizabeth tried to hide the fact that she was not in love with Jason still and that the baby she lost was his. The only person who knew the truth was Emily. She knew why she married Ric and that she still loved Jason. Elizabeth also told Emily that she would never get over their deaths. She started drinking more every day. She drank alone and so no really knew that the sorrow that she was carrying around. She found out that she could never have another child and she was fine with that. She didn't want to have anything to do with Ric. She let him cheat on her because, then she didn't have to have sex with him.

One day Ric came home and found Elizabeth passed out. He took her upstairs and forced himself on her. She knew what he was doing but she pretended that she was with Jason. Every time he wanted to have sex with her, she did that. She put into her mind that she was having sex with Jason. Ric's lover, was not too happy that Elizabeth and Ric were still together. She wanted Ric for herself and she told Ric that is she couldn't have him that she would take care of his wife.

"Ric, I could have someone take care of Elizabeth any day and at any time. I want you and I know that you want me. Just divorce her. All she does is drink and you know she still has a torch for her dead lover. Yeah, that baby that you thought was yours, was really his. She never loved you and she never will. Just kick her to the curb. I know that you blackmailed her into marrying you but don't you think that she has suffered enough. You need to decide whether you want her or you want me. Either way, she is dead. Get it. If you leave her, then I will leave her alone. I will give you twenty-four hours. You need to make up your mind."

Ric looked at his wife and wondered if Faith was right about her. "Elizabeth, I need to ask you something. If you answer me truthfully then I will let you have your divorce. I hope you understand that I never really wanted to hurt you. I love you and always will."

"What do you want to know?" Elizabeth just wanted to be left alone. She really wanted to be out of this life and live somewhere different where no one knew who she was or what she did.

"Did you sleep with Jason before we got married? Was the baby his or my baby? Just those two questions and I will let you go." Elizabeth looked at him and started to laugh. She realized that Faith and he were lovers and that Faith wanted her out of the picture.

"Okay, here is the truth. I have never loved you. I have been honest about that. The only man that I have ever loved was Jason. The night we got married, I had made love to Jason a couple of times. I will always treasure that afternoon with him. Our son was conceived by Jason and I was heartbroken because I found Jason dead and then I lost our son. If you want to end my life, go ahead. I have not been really living for a long time. The clarity I felt when I was pregnant was the best time of my life. It is now over so do your worst. I feel nothing at all for you or for myself."

Ric was completely torn up by what she said. She told him what he wanted to know and then he felt so angry about the betrayal. He started to laugh to himself and then he lost it. "Go ahead drink some more. Drink it all and then jump off some cliff so I don't have to see you again. Here let me help you." He got two bottles of whiskey down. She drank the first bottle like someone would drink a coke. The second bottle took a little longer but she finished it. He held a gun to her head while she did it. Then she drove her up to her favorite spot with Jason. He left her alone in the dark by the bridge that they always went to on his bike.

Ric felt nothing when he left her. He went home and drank to her destruction. Faith came in and took care of him and she knew that she had won.

A few days later, Emily had gone to Vista Point to think about her brother and best friend. She had lost touch with her shortly after she lost Jason and their baby. She felt sad that she lost touch with her best friend. She walked over to the bridge and thought she saw a body there on the rocks near the water. She walked over closer and realized that it was Elizabeth. She must have drunk too much and fell off the bridge and died on the rocks. Emily called 911 and soon the police were there. It was called an accident but Emily knew that Elizabeth really died when she lost Jason and their son. She would always miss them but now the three of them were together, forever.


End file.
